Clue! Kyle XY style
by AlaskaCannoli
Summary: It’s not just a game anymore. A Kyle XY fic adapted to the movie! A bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Title:** Clue! (Kyle XY style)

**Rating:** PG 13

**Pairing:** Pretty general, but leans towards Jessi/Kyle and Andy/Josh. LOTS of ships though.

**Summary:** It's not just a game anymore. A Kyle XY fic adapted to the movie! A bit OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyle XY or Clue, BUT I insist on writing this crossover fic with no law suits on my arse! I merely own my imagination. Er… and I suppose this fic.

_A/N_: I've always ADORED this movie. I must have seen it hundreds of times. It's so old though, I hope someone else has seen it too. I'm sorry to make Andy such a side character, but I decided to incorporate the singing telegram lady more into the story just to fit her in. I just couldn't help but make Hillary the maid. Adam makes a perfect Mr. Boddy too! Poor Jessi got stuck as Peacock, but oh well[And I changed a few details in the movie for my own purposes

Enjoy! Here's a list so it's easier to remember who's who.

_Girls_

Scarlet: **Lori**

White: **Amanda**

Peacock: **Jessi**

Yvette (maid):** Hillary**

Singing Telegram lady: **Andy**

_Boys_

Wadsworth: **Foss**

Prof. Plum: **Kyle**

Green: **Josh**

Col. Mustard: **Declan**

Mr. Boddy: **Adam Baylin**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1-_ Introductions

The sky was cloudless and black; winds whirled around like a catastrophic harbinger pulling the glum pine wood trees that rested on the side of the highway looking for comfort from the soil holding it in by the roots like a bungee cord protecting it's dare devil. A tiny black beetle passed the wet ash black road… swelling with an immense bravery that the driver obviously would never possess. TOM FOOLERY! What kind of madman goes out in such weather? And for what cause could be more important then protecting a feeble life?

Professor Trager was a man for smarts, but not reason. A sharp tool (in the shed, and in a manipulative fashion that was a double-dose of expressions). Professor Kyle Trager had pale skin and spiky black hair that was immensely jelled and boxy black framed glasses on. His plum attitude made him appear to be a very friendly teen. Smartest in his grade! His school!

But Kyle was just a teacher's assistant (Josh had called him Professor as a nickname).

His car stopped to see a broken down limousine on the side of the wet and rainy road. The driver was leaning over her steaming engine- stiletto heel bended… connected to a flaunting thigh that just seemed to be flirtatious with anyone coming by. Her brown chestnut hair was completely ruined by the rain, and Professor Kyle felt bad for her. Poor Lori's vibrant red dress was soaked!

Miss Lori was obviously using all her feminine abilities! (_Fergie knows how to word that_…) The boy strike was still intact but miss scarlet cheeks was attracting more boys this year then before. She'd been running some secret club in school that worried Kyle. They met Tuesdays and Fridays in the gym after 12PM. It was quite curious.

"Hey Lori, need a ride?" asked Professor Kyle, exiting his black beetle to visit his friend. He should be completely uncomfortable by her flirtatious behavior, but she'd already seen him naked and when he first moved there he'd accidentally seen her in only a towel. Just about the strangest family situation ever! (Eh ABC family?)

The rain was making it quite a hard of hearing conversation, but from her expression Kyle was sure she'd agreed. He led her to his car awkwardly. Miss Lori jumped into the passenger's leather seats and scooted along trying to redeem her hair's bouncy quality in his review mirror. Kyle shut the car's hood, and locked it to make sure it wouldn't get stolen. The wet, bronze keys jingled in his trembling plum-gone hands while he entered the driver's seat.

He shot her a nervous smile, but Lori rolled her eyes and looked to the window.

"Where are you off to Miss Lori?" his voice was sweet and anxious. The poor muffin. Not really a piece of chocolate cake and but more like a cup full of prune juice to Miss Scarlet- _er_… _Miss Lori_. She was an _experienced_ lady of finer social status. She'd been with movie stars, colonels, rich government officials and a yummy Venezuelan dancer who could do the salsa better than any guy she'd _ever_ met. Mhm.

"Mr. Baylin's mansion." Her voice was indifferent, dripping with dissatisfaction. Professor Plum- I mean… _Kyle_ was looking concerned.

"Isn't that just _dandy_! Me too!"

The car rumbled and a big puff of smoke chortled from the engine, Kyle gave a playful wink before setting the car off down the watery road to the distant mansion of Mr. Baylin. It stuck out from the rainy clouds like a giant Victorian-styled manor, with _at least_ three stories. Yes, that Mr. Baylin was an aloof one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At a large, heavy, mahogany door…

"Why… _hello_!" exclaimed Mr. Josh, holding a wad of green cash and putting it into the pockets of his lima bean green sweatshirt. His smug grin widened to show off white teeth and a content expression. His eyes went up and down the strange brunette.

She looked at him puzzled. A giant peacock feather sticking from her wavy black hair. Miss Jessi looked at Mr. Josh like he was from mars. She was dressed in an elaborate turquoise dress and sweater. Josh had lended her his bright green umbrella in an attempt to be a friendly gentleman, of course.

"You must be here to see, Mr. Baylin?" he asked.

Miss Jessi nodded.

"Alright then…" he opened the door and let her in. Mr. Green- _er…_ JOSH. Anyway. Josh noticed two silhouettes from far away. One being his good friend, the professor and the other being his grossly flirty sister, Lori. He looked displeased at Kyle's strange kindness. That biatch better not be making a move on his dear sister. Josh shuffled over with a glare and saw that his sister shared the same expression.

"Well… er… thanks Prof!" Miss Lori jumped at her chance for a warm fire place; she went through the open mansion doors and went to converse with Miss Jessi.

Josh closed his umbrella and greeted Kyle happily (now that he knew his sister detested the idea of a relationship as much as he did).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Jessi and Miss Lori looked around the mansion in awe. It was so olden looking. With those old wooden panels on the walls and a light grayish green paint. The rooms were stuffy and yet still freezing cold. Dust fluttered around, and hand painted pictures decorated the walls with portraits of famous men, places, and landscapes.

A bright shiny (and HUGE) chandelier hung from the lobby ceiling.

"So… why are you here, Miss Lori?" wondered Jessi.

Lori shrugged innocently then folded her arms and looked around.

"I was just invited-" she continued nervously, "A proper guest really."

"Good sport!" cheered Mr. Josh as he entered the room with Professor Kyle behind him. All four were standing in the lobby looking a bit worried, except for Jessi and Kyle who just seemed _clue_less to the days leading events.

"Mhm. A good proper guest? Did you receive this invitation too?"

Professor Kyle had retrieved a scrap of fine white paper from his pocket and showed it to Josh, Jessi and Lori. They all looked at it a little surprised. SUDDENLY the door opened, and out stepped a handsome elderly gentleman in a butler's uniform that was tidy and clean.

"Hello," the man greeted stepping from the shadows.

"And are you the host?" questioned Mr. Josh.

"Me, sir? No, I'm the humble butler."

"And what exactly is it that you do here?"

"I buttle, sir."

Jessi raised her eyebrows and asked, "Which means what?"

"The butler is in charge of the kitchen and dining room. I keep everything tidy."

The guests exchanged questioning looks. The man looked around nervously, acting a little impatient.

"And you are…?"

"Foss."

"Foss, the butler. That has a ring to it!" mocked Mr. Josh with a bright smirk. Foss gave him an icy glare.

Lori walked up to the young and handsome butler and played with his small black bow tie.

"You can come sweep my chimneys any time!" she bit her lip and smiled at him.

Foss rolled his eyes, "Sorry. Your jailbait."

"Damn!" she replied upset.

"HEY! That's my sister- why don't you go off and _buttle_!" yelled Mr. Josh.

"C'mon. The others are waiting in the study."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the eggshell yellow study, the others were seated on couches.

Colonel Declan adorned in coffee brown suspenders and a fancy long sleeved white shirt. Along with a fancy butterscotch tie loosely wrapped around his high collar. On his face, a dazzling smile. He stood over the whisky with a protective ease, and poured himself a scotch on the rocks.

On the couch was Mrs. Amanda, dressed in a chaste white sweater with a plaid skirt and crazy ribbons and ribbons in her hair. She looked around the room with a delicate air, she being a quite powerful person in this world.

Entering the room was Miss Lori, Miss Jessi, Mr. Josh and Professor Kyle. He swooned at the site of Mrs. Amanda, but he quickly remembered her very long term engagement with the governor's son, Charlie. He sighed sadly, and saw Miss Jessi watching sadly.

"You look stunning in those glasses," she complimented before taking a seat by Mrs. White.

Professor Kyle lightly blushed, and took a seat next to her. A little flustered. No one had ever admired his _glasses_ before. Did this Miss Jessi have a respect for smarts? He couldn't help but wonder.

"You have all received invitations by Mr. Baylin," addressed Foss.

Kyle looked through his pocket, searching for his pipe. While Declan took a seat and leaned back in his chair… giving Lori an ugly glare. Then he turned his attention to the newly entered maid, who was putting up the whiskey he'd disturbed.

She gave him a warning look, but he just smiled casually.

"Oops sorry! This is Hillary Yvette. The maid."

"Does she buttle too?" teased Mr. Josh.

Mrs. Amanda smacked him on the arm and he grabbed it in pain.

"My God! You are a strong one!"

"_You have all been invited here today… BECAUSE_… you all have secrets. Things… you don't want spilling out into the press."

Foss handed out a box to each guest, giving them curt nods and continuing his speech.

"Mr. Baylin has requested I hand you each your own box."

"This is tom foolery, Foss! I have absolutely NOTHING to hide!" she continued, "Innocent!"

Foss paused and gave her a stern warning, "_You are dating the governor's son_."

"Oh sure, but Charlie's as clean as a whistle!"

"PTTF!"

Foss plopped a box onto her lap and continued to speak, "I was left a note just like you guys."

Professor Kyle opened his box to discover… a dusty wrench. Probably viable to causing a disease if it cut your skin. The thing was less dangerous then most weapons. Kyle found himself feeling a wary disappointment.

Miss Jessi found a noose. She let her fingers roam it's tightly knit threads. The thing was from the middle ages!

Mr. Josh, a pipe. A very long and unusual pipe. Not the kind you find just- _lying around_.

The Colonel, a revolver. Very small and quite harmless. Why! The colonel had played around with snipers and guns from the set of _Scar face_. His old hunting gun was a bit more of a doozie then this little pipsqueak!

Mrs. White… found a knife. Small and curved. Not quite sharp.

Miss Lori… a candle stick. Glimmering in gold, empty of wax, and not what she expected.

They all looked up at Foss in wonderment. Until Colonel Declan stood up in outrage.

"IF YOU ARE GOING TO ARM US!" he tossed the revolver onto the floor… "Do it right, dammit!"

Foss shrugged, "It's what my note says."

"WELL. Tell Mr. Baylin I know where he can put his note-"

"DECLAN!" scolded Mrs. Amanda. Declan took a calm breath, and felt her hand yank him down to his chair. Her eyes icily colliding with his own. A mixture of mustard and mayonnaise. (I HAD to use that one!)

Until ketchup interrupted, "If you two are done getting your groove on…"

"Please!" whined Mr. Josh, "Let the man continue with his blackmail!"

"TOM FOOLERY!" yelled Mrs. Amanda again.

The door creaked open eerily, and out stepped Mr. Baylin himself. He was cool and swift, he leaned back and stuffed in his pockets into the pockets of his khakis, the man was in a plum sweater vest, white long sleeved shirt, and a dark black sports coat over it. Casual and dangerous, this new intruder walked by with his nose in the air.

"Good day."

"This," Foss begin, "Is Mr. Baylin."

TO BE CONTINUED.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N:_ I truly like this piece. I think it's rather solid. Enjoy! Reviews are great, probably more inspiring then most. I am so bad at long pieces… I just want to warn you guys, but I think this will last. I just… hope.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Life Could Be a Dream

**Title:** Clue! (Kyle XY style)

**Rating:** PG 13

**Pairing:** Pretty general, but leans towards Jessi/Kyle and Andy/Josh. LOTS of ships though.

**Summary:** It's not just a game anymore. A Kyle XY fic adapted to the movie! A bit OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyle XY or Clue, BUT I insist on writing this crossover fic with no law suits on my arse! I merely own my imagination. Er… and I suppose this fic.

_A/N:_ We have made it to chapter 2! Yay! I think these stories are easier to remember and continue when people offer you cake. :P

News Additions to the character chart:

The Cop: **Stephen Trager**

Mrs. Ho (the cook): **Nicole Trager**

I kinda hate to kill of Trager Parenting. Er… did I say kill off? Is this a possible spoiler? Perhaps. Unless my diabolical plan twists them into the murderers! Oh my:P ENJOY. [Title of this chapter is from a song played often in the movie

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 2_- Life Could Be a Dream

Foss ignored the presence of his tight-lipped boss. Mr. Baylin just stared at the members of his little blackmail tea party with indifference. Professor Kyle looked at him in a deep curiosity, this man; this man looked so much- _like himself_. It struck him as such an oddity!

The buttling butler let out a tiny ahem before reading from his note, "_On the bottom of your box is a note stating clear evidence of each one of your unpaid for secrets. To keep these secret for the extending years, a payoff must be arranged for silence. If you do not pay up in the next month…_"

Foss looked around worried, "_I assure you. The things you hide will be on TV in no time_."

Mr. Baylin smiled rather smugly, and continued to lean back in his chair without speaking one word of his own.

"_Tom Foolery!_" huffed Mrs. Amanda, "I'm innocent! So innocent!"

"Oh _shut up_!" blared Miss Lori.

"Your just jealous because I don't run a-"

Mrs. Amanda paused, and stopped. Lori folded her arms angrily, and let out a retort,

"I do believe that is not much of a secret!"

"OH REALLY?" asked Colonel Declan with a shifty grin.

"Shush! I'm trying to be blackmailed here, and I don't need to hear about what my sister does… in her spare time. Besides, I have most of it on camera anyway. If Lori was sensitive to blackmail I'd be a millionaire right now," defended Mr. Josh with a confident grin.

Finally Baylin spoke up, "You might be surprised."

Josh's eyes widened. Foss looked around and spotted Miss Jessi looking out the window calmly.

"You've done a good job, Foss."

"Thanks, sir."

Baylin stood up and the lights flickered.

Flickered once.

Twice.

Again.

_Pitch black._ _A gun shot. A scream. _

The lights turned back on, and Mr. Baylin was spread against the floor with a gun wound to his chest. The blood bubbling to the surface ruining his good shirt.

Professor Kyle ran to the body and felt his pulse, "He's dead!"

He shook his head in dismay.

"What happened! What happened! What happened!" yelled Mrs. Jessi- who hid behind the couch with Mrs. Amanda. The two were clinging to one another in complete fear.

The colonel was shaking in his fancy boots.

Mr. Josh and Foss were looking around in alarm.

"COLONEL!" yelled Mr. Josh, "You had the damn revolver!"

Declan jumped back… "No, no, no! Not me! It was not me!"

Miss Lori was clutching a pillow with her arms, squeezing it tightly. She looked over the couch at Mrs. Amanda.

"Y-you… did _YOU_ scream?"

Mrs. Amanda shook her head.

"I-I did!" admitted Jessi.

"Here, this will calm you."

Declan ushered her over to the scotch and poured her a glass. She took a light sip, it being her first taste of alcohol.

"NO! WHAT IF IT'S POISONED!" exclaimed Foss.

Miss Jessi screeched again and dropped the glass. The professor walked over soothingly and pulled and arm around her waist.

"It's okay, Jessi, it's okay… it's not poisoned. I'm sure of it!"

"Wait! Is everyone here?" asked Foss.

"What about Hillary?" wondered Miss Lori.

"Oh no! Hillary!"

They heard another scream, and rushed to the library. At the door, they saw Hillary holding herself scared. Colonel Declan went to her side to give her a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, dear."

"Are you okay?"

"I just heard a scream!"

Miss Jessi gave a sheepish smile, "That was me."

"WE NEED EVERYONE IN ONE ROOM! MR. BAYLIN IS DEAD!" ordered Foss.

"What!? Monsieur Baylin?"

"He croaked," Josh continued, "Got shot by the revolver in the…"

"What room was that? Private study?"

They led her towards the room, but half way through their speedy walk Hillary remembered something.

"What about Mademoiselle Nicole?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to the kitchen, they all looked around at one another with suspicion. Asking themselves who killed Mr. Baylin and secretly a little relieved to see the end to this whole blackmailing debacle.

"What's your role in this?" Kyle asked Foss.

"I was a victim… my wife… died in a drunk driving accident… she… she…"

Foss stopped, his eyes brimming with tears, "Had friends who were _socialists_!"

They all gasped.

"Well, we all make mistakes."

Miss Amanda handed him a handkerchief from her pocket and gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. Foss smiled at the kind gesture.

"He threatened to turn her in. _WE BECAME SLAVES_! Mr. Baylin threatened to tell the un-American committee unless she gave them names. She refused, and so he blackmailed her- and by extension me! We are here to buttle for the rest of our lives. Except hers didn't last long enough… and too make a long story short…"

"Too late," groaned Mr. Josh.

The kitchen was indeed… _buttled_. Very tidy and organized. They investigated high and low, cabins and tables. Kyle looked over at a large freezer, and turned around.

A large table fell onto him and he collapsed onto the tile floor.

"ACK!"

The group gasped in horror and the _late_ chef, and quickly helped Kyle up.

Miss Jessi screamed again. This time, Mr. Josh gave her a pat on the shoulder and then turned to carry the dead body.

"Poor thing, such a good cook," complimented Mrs. Amanda.

"C'mon now, let's bring her to the study," ordered Foss.

"WHAT?" demanded Mrs. Amanda.

Foss struggled for words, lost in his own confusion, "We can't leave her here. _It's indecent._"

Together, they brought the dead Mrs. Nicole to the study.

"How could this have happened?" whined Miss Jessi.

"I don't know!" yelped Kyle.

"How did the murderer get past us? I could have sworn we were all together!" agreed Miss Lori.

Once they were in the hallway (lobby) again, they saw Mr. Baylin's body hanging floppily on the floor.

"Damn. And I'd just washed these floors," pouted Foss.

They rushed over and Kyle felt his pulse, "Yep. Dead."

"Look! It's a candle stick wound."

"Or a wrench…"

"I'm sick of this tom foolery!" yelled Mrs. Amanda in panic.

"I'm LEAVING!" yelled Miss Jessi.

She ran to the door, but Foss grabbed her by the arm.

"NO! Not until we solve this! No one can leave! It _has_ to be someone here!"

"_Damn_, I thought that'd work," Jessi sighed and helped them bring Mr. Body back to the study.

They all sat and looked around in e


	3. Chapter 3: Pushing Daisies

**Title:** Clue! (Kyle XY style)

**Rating:** PG 13

**Pairing:** Pretty general, but leans towards Jessi/Kyle and Andy/Josh. LOTS of ships though.

**Summary:** It's not just a game anymore. A Kyle XY fic adapted to the movie! A bit OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyle XY or Clue, BUT I insist on writing this crossover fic with no law suits on my arse! I merely own my imagination. Er… and I suppose this fic.

_A/N:_ We've made it two chapter 3!!! Andy will definitely be arriving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3_- Pushing Up Daisies

An eerie silence washed over Mr. Baylin's private study. Miss Lori was moving back and forth in a worried haste, her eyes scanned over the two bodies on the floor and she quickly exhaled. Professor Kyle was looking up at everyone innocently, his eyes washed with tears. And Mrs. Amanda and Miss Jessi were sitting next to one another whispering quietly.

Colonel Declan decided to take command, "We need to do something!"

"Are you _nutters_? There's a _KILLER_!" asked Mr. Josh. He asked mimicking Foss's accent. Foss shot him a glare, and then seemed to jump up with a hatched plan.

"I got it! Everyone hand over your weapons, and then I can lock 'em up here-" he gestured to an old cabinet. They all nodded, and gave up each and every weapon. He locked it up and showed them all the key.

"Wait a second… we need to get rid of that key," instructed Miss Lori who remained suspicious of everyone in the room, along with them being suspicious of each other too. No one was trusted or relied on in this moment. Foss nodded, and he ran off quickly with everyone following him.

They reached the door, and he opened it hastily and with a big arm raise-

"Hello! I'm you're singing telegram lady…" greeted a honey-red blonde with lots of jewelry. Josh's eyes widened, and he quickly grabbed the key and escorted her into the mansion.

"Hiya, I'm Josh," he smiled suggestively and looped an arm through hers. Kyle looked over at her nervously. She shot him a recognizing and angry look.

"Andy."

"OKAY! YOU-" Foss pointed, "HAVE TO GO."

Foss pulled her out towards the door and Josh quickly jumped up in front of him. STANDOFF TIME! Foss's white gloves reached for the handle. Andy quickly elbowed him in the lower stomach, and whirled around.

"You're nutters!" she accused.

"We're sorry, but you _have_ to go." Mrs. Amanda took a step forward and politely escorted her to the door.

"But please- I need a ride!" she stopped and added, "And to finish my song."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat down in a spare guest room couch, looking up at the singing telegram lady with annoyance. This was not the place- nor moment for a _song_.

Andy placed her hands on her hips and placed a CD into a player before singing…

"_At first I was afraid, I was petrified…_"

They all let out a surprised gasp. The "I will survive" song!!!

"_Oh, no, I-I will survive!!!! Oh, as long as know how to love I'll stay alive!" _

It was ironic on so many levels. Foss quickly stood up and gave her a "That's enough. Thanks."

"I'm not done yet-"

"Yes you are."

They all ran out the door and locked her in, shooting each other worried looks. Mr. Josh shrugged, he'd enjoyed the song. It made him laugh. But the Baylin murder suspects rushed back to the lobby and Declan instructed…

"We should split up."

"But what if one of us is the killer!" Miss Jessi protested.

"Then we'll know who the killer is!"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW IF IT MEANS THEY KILL ME!" Yelled Mr. Josh.

"C'mon we have to search the house to make sure we're the _only_ ones here." Miss Lori agreed.

"That's simply idiotic."

"But we have to!"

They drew straws. Miss Jessi with Professor Kyle. The Colonel with Miss Lori. Mrs. Amanda with Mr. Josh and Foss with Madame Hillary.

"We shall meet back here, in exactly… 15 minutes. Got it?" Foss tapped his watch.

They nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jessi & Kyle** took the attic, finding a mannequin used for clothes tailoring and breathing in the heavy dust. Miss Jessi sputtered from a cough and Professor Kyle handed her over his handkerchief.

"Why…" she stopped to look up at him with widened eyes, "Is there _blood_ on this?" He looked at it puzzled, "I don't know."

**Declan & Lori** found the kitchen and looked over the little puddle of blood from the cook with disgust. It was simply horrific! The two took to fighting the whole time.

"They are gonna find us, ya know." Miss Lori stood shaking as she said it.

"Damn it, Lori. That's a _good_ thing. If that murderer finds me- he's going to find a bullet right between the eyes."

"But… you don't have the revolver."

His eyes sparkled, and he lifted his suspender to show a tiny pistol.

"I'd be a fool to come here without a weapon."

**Amanda & Josh** were looking around the library, the same place Mademoiselle Hillary had been during their meeting with Mr. Baylin. They both searched under the pool table for a sign of clues. Amanda quietly 'hushed' Josh and pulled out a big machine. It looked like a 'recording system'.

Josh pressed 'play' and suddenly their conversation in the private study was expressed in the room.

"_Tom Foolery!" huffed Mrs. Amanda, "I'm innocent! So innocent!"_

"_Oh shut up!" blared Miss Lori. _

"_Your just jealous because I don't run a-"_

_Mrs. Amanda paused, and stopped. Lori folded her arms angrily, and let out a retort, _

"_I do believe that is not much of a secret!" _

"_OH REALLY?" asked Colonel Declan with a shifty grin. _

He pressed 'stop' and they both exchanged worried looks.

**Foss & Hillary** shuffled around a dining room and then took seats by the chair. Hillary looked bizarre in her maid's uniform.

"Another day in the Baylin mansion," he joked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. We found nothing." Foss explained as the group met up again in the lobby. Jessi and

Lori seemed to be distancing themselves from their partners, while Amanda and Josh kept their mouths shut about what they saw in the library.

"Wait a sec… shouldn't we go check up on Miss 'I will survive' in there?" asked Miss Lori.

"Oh crap."

They ran off towards the guest room and opened the door quickly- Andy was sitting calmly in front of the piano and playing a few keys. She turned around to look up at them.

"Er… are you alright?" asked Declan anxiously.

"Mhm. BUT I'd really like a ride so I can get outta here." She retorted bitterly.

"We'll call a taxi then, miss."

Foss shut the door and turned around sharply, "Not until we're done."

"_How_ are we going to be done?" asked Miss Jessi.

"Play a game of truth or dare."

"_That's a great idea_!" Exclaimed Foss.

"_HUH_?" they all questioned on the same beat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were back in the private study. Each sitting on the couch with pained expressions their faces.

"You first Colonel."

"_Why me_!"

"Because you're very shifty."

Declan stood up and cleared his throat. "I-I well…"

"Have been to my services," finished Lori and then she looked up at Hillary, "You work part time."

Hillary blushed deeply then gave a 'what can I say' shrug.

"_Services_!?!" asked Josh horrified.

"An… _escort_ service."

"So he's blackmailing you for that?" chuckled Lori, "That's not _that_ bad."

"I also might be… _selling_ some illegal weapons… to the, er, enemy."

"But I haven't been to any escort services!" he finished.

Foss grinned evilly and pulled out some Polaroid's, "OH _REALLY_?"

Lori jumped up excited, "Oooh! LET ME SEE!"

She looked at them with a 'squee' and giggled. "Wow."

Kyle looked down and blushed at the topic of discussion, a rather 'raunchy' one. Mrs. Amanda raised her brows, while Miss Jessi had no idea what they were talking about but figured it was interesting anyway.

"Do you want to see?" Miss Lori asked Hillary.

"I don't want to see pictures of _that type_."

"Then how do you know what type it is if you haven't seen it?"

"OKAY! WE'RE DONE WITH ME, RIGHT?" Declan was a bit frustrated.

"Mhm. But, you being a terrorist is a big deal. Good job." Foss agreed. Declan sunk back into the couch and seemed to be red with anger and embarrassment. It was now Kyle's turn.

"I had an affair with a student."

Everyone gasped. _KYLE. AN AFFAIR. A STUDENT. WHAT THE HECK?_

"You must be kidding me!" teased Lori with a smirk.

"WOAH. KYLE!" Mr. Josh looked at him stunned.

"I want to stay a teacher too." Kyle finished.

"You, Miss Lori."

"Well besides running an _escorting service_… I work with communist."

Josh gaped.

"Mhm. They pay well," nodded Lori then added, "Besides. _Communism is just a red herring_."

Foss smirked then turned to Mrs. Amanda, "You're turn."

"My husband. Not me. I'm innocent; really, I told you all the truth!"

"Oh, well that's boring."

Then Foss turned to Miss Jessi.

"I have no idea…"

"Why did you come then?" accused Miss Lori.

"Free food."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To be continued…_


End file.
